Enfermedad
by Valsed
Summary: Los Caballeros ahora se enfrentara a una cruel batalla, la vida normal no es tan sencilla como creen, donde los sentimientos son la peor arma y la mejor defensa. –Completo–


**Enfermedad**

Significados

Arigatoo (gracias)

Doomo arigato gazaimasu (muchisimas gracias)

Ohayo gozaimasu (buenos días)

Konnichi wa (buenas tardes)

Konbanwa (buenas noches)

Oniisan(hermano mayor)

Otouto (hermano menor)

««»»

Parte I

La escasa luz del sol de invierno, se filtraba por la ventana, dando directo en la almohada, pues su ocupante ya no se encontraba en él.

Shun, se disponía a salir a corre un rato, cuando Tatsumi le hablo

-Vas a salir a correr Shun? - Le pregunto

-Si- le contesto con una acostumbrada sonrisa

-Toma unas galletas azucaradas antes de salir, esta haciendo mucho frío, y las calorías del azúcar te harén bien- le extendió un plato con algunas galletas de vainilla cubiertas de azúcar glass.

-Gracias- Tomo una y salió de la mansión.

Le agradaba mucho que Tatsumi cambiara tanto; cuando él y sus amigos eran niños, solía tratarlos mal, con golpes y humillación, incluso cuando volvieron con las armaduras para el torneo galáctico, Tatsumi seguía con su mismo comportamiento. Pero al regresar del Hades, donde casi pierde la vida Seiya, Tatsumi había cambiado mucho con ellos, sobre todo con él, no sabia si Tatsumi ignoraba que era la reencarnación de Hades y por eso lo trataba así, o realmente había cambio, pero eso no importaba, porque por fin podían convivir todos en paz. Incluso su hermano, Ikki, se había quedado con ellos, había días que desaparecía, pero eso no importaba porque siempre estaba ahí en las mañanas.

Shun llevaba varias vueltas, cuando los demás habitantes de la mansión despertaron. Se dirigía a entrar para desayunar con los demás, cuando una presión en su pecho, la falta de equilibrio lo hizo detenerse, pero un agudo dolor de cabeza le hizo caer de bruces sobre la blanca nieve que cubría el jardín de la mansión.

Sahori, entraba en ese momento en el comedor, ya estaban ahí Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya, estos dos discutiendo sobre la falta de educación de Seiya en la mesa, Shiryu, se mantenía distante de la discusión, pues no había amanecido con ganas de pelear, además de que ese día había amanecido con mas baja temperatura que de costumbre, apenas empezaba el invierno y ya había caído las primeras nevadas, y el cielo, estaba nublado.

Cuando Sahori, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Hyoga y Seiya, dejaron de discutir de manera instantánea, por el respeto que le guardaban a la reencarnación de la gran Diosa Atenea, con quien habían luchado en equipo varias ocasiones para salvaguardar la paz en el mundo. Era clara la confianza de esos caballeros con su Diosa, pero también era claro, que ha pesar de quererse todos como algo mas cercanos como amigos, se debía de respetar a aquella figura que se sacrificaba por el bien de la humanidad.

En ese momento, sin el menor recato de discreción Ikki, el caballero protegido por el signo del fénix, entro al comedor, saludándose entre ellos. En ese momento Ikki, pregunto por su querido hermano Shun, que como era costumbre él siempre llegaba puntual a la mesa, en eso se pudieron dar cuenta que no estaba en la mesa, haciéndoles compañía.

-lo mas seguro es que todavía este corriendo alrededor de la mansión- comento Seiya

-no te preocupes Ikki, no ha de tardar en entrar, sobre todo porque ahí hay de las galletas favoritas de Shun- dijo Hyoga, señalando el plato de galletas que Tatsumi le diera a Shun momentos antes.

-tienen razón- hablo Ikki

El desayuno, ya estaba listo, siendo preparado por Shiryu solamente, ya que por costumbre Shun lo ayudaba y el todavía no llegaba de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Shiryu llevo los platos a la mesa cuando...

-voy a buscar a Shun, ya me preocupo- Ikki interrumpió el momento de la llegada del desayuno.

-te acompaño- hablo Hyoga, también preocupado

Al asomarse al patio trasero, vieron a Shun tirado en la nieve, corrieron hacia él, al girarlo vieron que estaba pálido y con la respiración agitada, al momento en que Ikki toco su rostro para llamarlo, pudo sentir el aumento que tenia fiebre. Lo cargo en sus brazos y lo metió rápidamente a la mansión para llevarlo a su recamara. Mientras Hyoga, avisaba a los demás de las condiciones de su joven compañero. Sahori subió al cuarto del chico, para corroborar su estado delicado, ordeno a Ikki que le cambiara la ropa húmeda por una seca, mientras llamaba al Doctor, normalmente Ikki repelaba por las ordenes de Sahori, pero esta vez no dudo de obedecer.

Con pesadez, el joven de cabellos verde, despertó con desconcierto, al no recordar donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, como sus ojos aclaraban la vista pudo reconocer su cuarto y que se encontraba acostado en su cama, un leve dolor en su brazo, hizo girar su vista hacia ella, para observar una intravenosa, una nueva duda se introdujo en su cabeza, cuando escucho una voz en alguna parte de su cuarto, lo que provoco su giro de cabeza para buscar a su interlocutor.

-te siente mejor Shun- era Seiya, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana de su cuarto

-qué paso?- pregunto Shun

-te desmayastes cuando corrías, Ikki te trajo a tu cuarto-

-y esto?- señalando la intravenosa

-Sahori llamo al Doctor y te diagnosticaron neumonía, como estabas muy débil te pusieron suero para que te pudieras recuperar mas rápido- termino su explicación con una sonrisa, para relajar a su oyente, quien le miro con extrañeza. -no te preocupes Shun no es grave-

-no es eso Seiya, es que nunca antes me había enfermado-

-bueno somos caballeros de Atenea pero también somos humanos y no enfermamos

En ese momento fenix entraba a la habitación con una charola con comida, pues ya había escuchado la voz de su hermanito y como se había perdido el desayuno, Shun despertaría con hambre.

-Hola Otouto- dijo Ikki, poniendo la charola en el buró cerca de la cama

-Oniisan- contesto el aludido

-te traje algo de comer, supuse que tendrías hambre-

-si, mucha- contesto levantándose ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder sentarse en la cama

-como veo que estas mejor, me retiro- hablo Seiya

-gracias Seiya-

-de nada Shun, pero cuídate, el Doctor, vendrá mas tarde para darte algunas recomendaciones

-Arigatoo- repitio Shun. Y Seiya salió, dejando a los hermanos solos

-Te sientes bien Shun?- pregunto Ikki, con tono de preocupación

-Hai- logro contestar Shun con la boca llena

-se te están pegando los malos modales de Seiya, no se habla con la boca llena- exclamo fénix en modo de burla

Shun hizo un puchero, ante el comentario -pues no me interrumpas mientras como- recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de su hermano mayor ante tal comentario

El Doctor se encontraba quitándole la intravenosa a Shun, en la habitación estaba Sahori e Ikki, esperando las recomendación del Doctor.

-Como se ha sentido en estos últimos días- hablándole al paciente

-...bien- contesto

-no se ha sentido cansado o como si le pesara el cuerpo-

-a veces, pero creí que era por los entrenamientos-

-le ha dolido la cabeza-

-ayer me estuvo doliendo casi todo el día-

-esos son los primeros síntomas de la gripe, por lo visto usted no se sabe cuidar-

-no sabia que estaba enfermo, nunca antes me había enfermado-

El doctor dejo dicho sus recomendación, y coloco las medicinas y la receta en el buró y se retiro, acompañado por Sahori.

-bien Shun, otra vez te tendré que cuidar como cuando éramos pequeños-

-Ikki, tu nunca me has dejado de cuidar- ambos hermanos sonrieron

La llave de la regadera se abrió para que el joven de cabello verde tomara una ducha, pues la fiebre le había hecho sudar y se sentía incomodo.

Salió, de la ducha y se vistió con su típica ropa, dispuesto a bajar a comer, había pasado casi toda la mañana en la cama, y ya se encontraba aburrido y desesperado de estar sin hacer nada.

Al entrar al comedor, se encontraban ya todos dispuestos a comer, Shiryu acompañado de Seiya quienes traían los platos

-Konnichi wa- saludo el caballero de Andromeda

-que haces levantado de la cama, el Doctor, se indico que descansaras- exclamo enojado Ikki

-me aburrí de estar acostado, y me siento mejor, como para poder bajar a comer- explico con disgusto

-déjalo Ikki- apoyo Hyoga

-pues comamos porque a mi ya me dio hambre- dijo Seiya, con esa jovialidad que lo caracteriza.

Un ligero mareo en el atardecer, llevo al caballero de Andromeda, de nuevo a su habitación, ordenados por todos en esa casa, lo cual no pudo contradecir y no le quedo de otra que obedecer. Le disgustaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño, pero le agradaba verlos a todos juntos y felices, después de haber sufrido tanto en tantas y largas peleas, donde llevo a su amistad a forjarce de manera sólida, incluso Ikki, quien al principio estaba en su contra, ha llegado a sentirse parte de ese grupo, donde la confianza ganada, ya nada la podría destruir.

-Konbanwa, Shun-

-Konbanwa Tatsumi- contesto Shun. En eso su cara se ilumino al ver lo que el visitante traía

-esas galletas?-

-son para ti, como te mandaron a dormir como niño regañado, te traje algunas, y un vaso con leche-

-Doomo arigato gozaimasu- agradeció Shun

Estaba ya muy entrada la noche, y en la mansión sus ocupantes dormían plácidamente, después de un día de convivencia, sabiéndose con seguridad de que el mundo se encontraba a salvo. Cuando, del cuarto de Shun, se escucharon extraños sonidos, tales sonidos pusieron nervioso al caballero del fénix, y se levanto a ver. Al entrar al cuarto, descubrió con pesar, que Shun se encontraba, sentado en su cama, algo encorvado con un ataque de tos, Ikki se acerco a su hermano para relajarlo, lográndolo con facilidad y haciendo que este durmiera nuevamente

En la mañana, todos se reunieron para desayunar, y una vez hecho esto, Shiryu le llevo su desayuno y sus medicinas al joven de ojos verdes, que todavía descansaba en su habitación.

-Ohayo gozaimasu Shiryu-

-Ohayo gozaimasu a ti Shun, te sientes cansado?- pregunto con calma

-un poco, la tos no me dejo dormir- respondió con una sonrisa -pero sabes que me hará sentir mejor-

-Que?-

-unos dulces- Shiryu sonrío a la ocurrencia de su joven compañero, por su recién adquirido vicio por aquellas golosina.

-tal vez no sea bueno que comas dulces ahora- respondió el caballero del dragón

-yo creo que si, sobre todo si son dulces de miel, por ahí escuche que son bueno para aliviar el dolor de garganta- se defendió Shun

-pues veré que puedo hacer, mientras toma tu medicina y desayuna- diciendo esto le paso las pastillas y un vaso con jugo

La tarde llego a esa casa, con verdadera calma. Todos los habitantes se sentían realmente bien en esa tranquilidad, donde por fin podían disfrutar de una vida normal, ya no tenían que arriesgar su vida, por la paz, porque esta ya había llegado a ellos. Sabían que existía problemas en todo el mundo, pero eran problemas que los mismo seres humanos son capaces de resolver por si mismos, si lo deseaban. En ese momento Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu se encontraban en el jardín disfrutando de la nieve, Ikki observaba desde el marco de la puerta, junto con Sahori, Tatsumi no estaba cerca, porque este se sentía algo incomodo de convivir con esas personas, ellos lo sabían y lo dejaban en paz. Shun bajaba en ese momento de su cuarto, pues le había dado sed y quería tomar algo de agua.

-Konnichi wa-

-Konnichi wa, Shun- contestaron Ikki y Sahori

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Sahori

-bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Se puede saber que haces fuera de la cama- pregunto con falso disgusto Ikki

-solo baje por agua, no es delito hacerlo o si?- pregunto con fuerza en forma sarcástica

-por el momento no, pero te estaré vigilando- respondió con humor

Varios minutos pasaron, cuando escucharon de nuevo el ataque de tos, proveniente de la cocina, se dirigieron con calma hacia allá, vieron a Shun recargado de la mesa, al parecer la tos no le permitía permanecer en pie, hubiera sido algo normal, sino no hubiera sido que entre tosido y tosido, salía de la garganta del peliverde una respiración seca con un silbido proveniente de sus pulmones lo que provocaba falta de aire en los pulmones, Shun ya había caído sobre sus rodillas, pues ya no tenia fuerza suficiente para seguir sujetándose. Ikki apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo y calmarlo, pero esta vez no le fue tan fácil, varios segundo pasaron, los que se encontraban en el jardín, entraron para averiguar que pasaba, al entrar vieron a un Shun tratando de recuperar el aire faltante, con Ikki abrazándolo, ambos en el piso, y a una Sahori bastante calmada, buscando la razón del severo ataque de tos. Al ver la mesa descubrió, las galletas favoritas de Shun.

-me parece, que la harina de las galletas reseco tu garganta- cometo Sahori

Tanto Ikki como Shun, voltearon a verla -Creo que no podrás comer mas galletas Shun- aclaro Shiryu-

Shun iba a protestar pero el ataque de tos lo dejo muy cansado para hacerlo.

««»»

**Parte II**

Aun era temprano, para dormir, pero Shun ya se encontraba recostado en su cama, bastante cansado, pero sin sueño. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, solo para avisar que alguien iba a entrar.

-Konbanwa- saludo Tatsumi

-Konbanwa- contesto Shun, girando hacia donde había llegado el visitante

-se que dijeron, que no podías comer mas galletas, pero no reo que unas cuantas te hagan daño, sobre todo si esta acompañado con un vaso de chocolate caliente- dijo Tatsumi

-Arigatoo, pero creo que mejor no las como, sino se van a enojar-

-no te preocupes, no les diré-

Ya habia comido la primera galleta cuando, escuchar a hablar a Tatsumi, de una manera muy seria, una que jamas antes había escuchado.

-Shun, supe lo que paso en su pelea contra Hades, averigüe por ahí que tu eres la resurrección de Hades, enemigo mitológico de la Diosa Atenea, y también me entere, que el resto de los caballeros dorados perdió la pelea en esa batalla-, Tatsumi hizo una pausa, para ver la cara de desconcierto de Shun, -Desde que ustedes llegaron a esta mansión, por parte de la fundación, ya sabia yo que causarían problemas, también sabia yo que morirías en la Isla de la Reina de la muerte, por eso era tu destino ir, pero tu estúpido hermano tuvo que impedirlo. Su hubieras muerto esa batalla sagrada, jamas hubiera ocurrido.- Al decir estas palabras Tatsumi ya se había acercado a la cama.

Shun, estaba desconcertado, el Tatsumi que había estado conviviendo con ellos, no se parecía en nada a este nuevo Tatsumi, lleno de ira y odio. Iba hablar cuando un golpe en el estomago, le hizo doblarse de dolor.

Tatsumi, estaba sacando todo su coraje, golpeando al chico con un palo que yacía en su cama, sabiendo que por su estado de salud no podría responder rápidamente, además de que este mismo seria incapaz de hacer algo contra él, demasiado inocente para hacerlo, algo que se negaba a aceptarlo era el noble y gran corazón de Shun.

Iba a acertarle un cuarto golpe, cuando se detuvo, al ver como el chico tosía, violentamente, impidiéndole recuperar el aire que le había sido sacado, por los golpes en su estomago, la misma irritación de la gripe impedía el paso de la entrada de aire por la garganta. El ruido provocado, llevo unos paso hacia la habitación de Shun, al escucharlo Tatsumi cambio su rostro de satisfacción a otro de susto, para evitar ser descubierto.

Ikki, al ver lo que pasaba, corrió al lecho de su hermano, para sujetarlo, para ese momento la tos había desaparecido, pero el chico peliverde, se estaba asfixiando. Hyoga, corrió hacia el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Shiryu observo que ahí estaba Tatsumi y las galletas que le habían sido prohibidas pero no comento nada.

En el hospital, los cinco jóvenes, esperaban la llegada del Doctor, para que se les informara, del estado de su amigo. El cual, ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, conectado a un respirador artificial pues no podía hacer por si solo.

-El joven, ya paso por lo critico, pero no logramos descubrir, porque de la repentina decaída, según lo que escuche, han seguido mis indicaciones al pie de la letra-

-así es Doctor- aclaro Sahori

-se quedara hasta que no necesite mas el respirador, por lo mientras será mejor limpiar el cuarto del chico, tal ves algún tipo de polvo le haya causado mayor irritación-

-si Doctor- aceptaron los jóvenes

Había amanecido, y el joven peliverde, despertó, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, y que tenia algo en la boca y en el pecho, y una nueva intravenosa en el brazo. Busco con la vista alguien que le explicara, y vio a Hyoga, dormido en una silla recargada en la pared. En ese momento Ikki entro a la habitación, a ver a su hermano despierto, se le acerco.

-Hola otouto, te sientes mejor?-

Shun, levanto el brazo, para quitarse el respirador, para contestar, pero Ikki con un movimiento de la mano se lo impidió -déjalo ahí-

-ya puedo respirar mejor- logro decir y se termino de quitarse el respirador

-me alegra que este mejor- hablo Hyoga, despertando de su incomodo sueño en la silla

-se supone que cuidarías a Shun, no que te dormirías- reclamo Ikki

-eso hice, hasta que la respiración de Shun se relajo, pude por fin dormir sin tanto ruido despertándome- hablo, para alegrar un poco el serio ambiente que existen en los hospitales

Ikki, frunció el ceño para mostrar enojo, y Shun sonrío, ante la situación.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- saludo un Seiya que iba entrando, viendo a Shun, despierto y sonriente -que tal la siesta?- pregunto Shun

-Ohayo gozaimasu Seiya- saludaron todos

-hay Shun, de por si ya tenias un color pálido, ahora pareces un muerto viviente- se burlo Seiya

-y aquí tenemos a Seiya, con sus siempre oportunos comentarios- alejo Hyoga

-a que te refieres- se defendió Seiya

-pues no se de que hablas, si eres igual a Seiya- comento Ikki

-qué quiere decir fenix?-

Shun sonreía, ante tan acostumbradas discusiones entre ellos.

En la tarde, fue dado de alta y llevado a su casa. Shun no había comentado nada sobre los de Tatsumi, quería hablar primero con él, y saber que le pasaba, en su interior Shun también se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, y aun mas cuando estuvieron a punto de perder a su amigo Seiya al ser atravesado por la espada de Hades, pero salvado a tiempo por el cosmo de la Diosa. Había acabado el día, y Shun ya estaba en su cuarto preparándose a dormir, cuando entro la persona que estaba buscando.

-Shun, quería hablar contigo- dijo esto con una voz apagada, -quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso la otra noche, no se que me paso-, no había levantado el rostro, cuando hablo, pero en un nuevo movimiento, de su espalda, saco descubrió un plato con galletas-, y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento te traigo esto-, le da el plato aun sin verlo a la cara.

Shun se alegro, no quería que Tatsumi se enojara con él. Y para evitar disgustos se comió las galletas, en todo ese tiempo Tatsumi se quedo ahí mirando el piso, parecía que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. Shun estaba muy distraído comiendo cuando vio que Tatsumi estaba muy pensativo, creyó que era su turno de hablar.

-Tatsumi, antes que nada gracias por la galletas, y quisiera decirte, que no te preocupes por lo que paso, tenias mucha razón para estar enojado, yo mismo estaba enojado, por no haber podido hacer algo al respecto y dejarme invadir por Hades- había hecho una pausa, para tomar aire cuando fue interrumpido

-por lo visto reconoces, tu falta- y con una cara llena de odio que jamas antes había visto, se lanzo a golpearlo. Shun estaba sorprendido y no llego a reaccionar a tiempo.

-pagaras por tu error, y por el error de tu hermano por rebelarse y humillarme cuando eran mantenidos por la fundación, por tratar de robar la armadura dorada durante el torneo galáctico, pagaras por Seiya y su falta de respeto a la Señorita Sahori, cuando regreso de Grecia, y por todo lo que han hecho esos que llamas amigos a ella y a mi.

El joven caballero, estaba con la cabeza hecha un caos, primero por los reclamos que le hacían que Tatsumi le estaba diciendo, jamas creyó que guardara tanto rencor contra ellos, los golpes no le ayudaban a pensar, además, de sufrir de una terrible punzada en la cabeza, que no le permitía defenderse. Se estaba agotando, y sabia que Tatsumi esta vez no se detendría, así que en un ultimo esfuerzo, Shun elevo su cosmo.

Ikki y los demás, que se encontraban platicando en la sala, cuando sintieron el aumento en el cosmo de Shun y subieron a ver. Y lo que vieron, los dejo espantados, Tatsumi no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, y seguía golpeando a Shun que estaba tirado en el suelo ya sin reaccionar. Ikki con toda su furia se lanzo contra Tatsumi. Y hubiera terminado matándolo, sino hubiera sido por un extraño lamento de Seiya, quien ya había llegado a lado de Shun. Este estaba inconsciente, su ropa la tenia desacomodada y permitía ver unas manchas extrañas en su piel, que fue lo que causo el temor de Seiya.

-el pagara por todo lo que ustedes han hecho- amenazo Tatsumi

-qué le has hecho?- pregunto Ikki, con furia, mientras se levantaba para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa

-son todos unos estúpidos, ese asesino, solo ha recibido lo que se merecía, morirá lentamente, yo envenene su comida por eso se enfermo- confeso

Ikki iba a golpearlo, cuando la voz de Shiryu le hizo cambiar de parecer

-hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital, no creo que resista mucho-

-No se preocupen el paciente se encuentra bien, al parecer estuvo ingiriendo algún tóxico, aun no sabemos cual es pero sus análisis indican que su cuerpo es capaz de eliminarlo por si solo, pero le daremos un medicamento para ayudarlo y no provoque daños posteriores- explico el Doctor

-gracias Doctor- exclamo Sahori

-podemos verlo?- pregunto Ikki

-por el momento no, pero se encuentra descansando, cuando despierte una enfermera le avisara- aclaro el Doctor

Los 5 jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, había muchas dudas en su cabeza, y muchas preguntas que deseaban respuestas, pero nadie sabia como exponerlas sin lastimar a alguien.

Tatsumi fue arrestado por intento de asesinato, no querían hacer ellos mismos su justicia, deseaban vivir en paz, ahora que existía, querían vivir su vida normal, y como tal decidieron que seria juzgado él.

La cantidad de intoxicante ingerida, había sido lo suficiente para que su organismo lo eliminara por completo, y junto con el descanso, la enfermedad del paciente también había desaparecido, Shun fue dado de alta 10 días después.

Habían sufrido por batallas contra Dioses, pero se habían dado cuenta que existen varias luchas que tendrían que enfrentar, luchas para las que no fueron entrenados, como el odio, la envidia, la ira de la misma gente que habían salvado, no se arrepentían de sus sacrificios en esas batallas, porque sabían que encontrarían también la bondad en los corazones de los mismos, solo había que hallarla y saber enfrentarse a esos nuevos peligros como toda la gente normal lo hace, una lucha diaria por la sobrevivencia, por la búsqueda de un lugar en la sociedad, pero que lograrían vencer con seguridad, confianza y fe, esa fe que siempre los acompaño y nunca los abandonaría.

««»»««»»««»»

Fin

««»»««»»««»»


End file.
